


We're All Going to the Zoo Tomorrow

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Category: Highlander (1986 1991 1994 2000 2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor fights an Immortal at the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Going to the Zoo Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Highlander Flashfiction prompt

Connor paced silently through the darkened pathways of the zoo, his movements mirrored by the big cats as he walked by their cages.  They sensed that a hunt was happening, and paced their confines nervously.

 

Feeling the presence of another Immortal, Connor drew his katana from his coat and crept forward. As he reached a well-lit seating area, he could see a figure waiting for him.

 

“Good evening MacLeod,”

 

“Good evening, Schwarz. Glad to see you’re on time,” Connor said, with an ironic smile.

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Schwarz replied before drawing his Gothic Bastard and saluting MacLeod.

 

Connor returned the salute and fell into a fighting stance. The two circled each other, each getting the measure of their opponent. A few testing blows were struck and parried, before Connor began the duel in earnest.

 

The clash of metal sent the animals into an uproar. The big cats all began growling, their hackles raised. The apes and monkeys drowned out the sound of the battle in a cacophony of screeching and shrieking. They were clambering over each other, some to get away from the strange humans, others to watch what the men were doing. Others hid, knowing that death was in the air.

 

Schwarz drew first blood, and that created a fresh round of cries from their audience. Connor quickly retaliated, creating a long gash across his opponent’s back. Schwarz grunted in pain, but spun around to parry the next blow.

 

“You’re still young, Schwarz, we don’t have to do this,” Connor said, grunting as he dodged Schwarz’s sword.

 

“Yes we do,” Schwarz replied breathlessly before thrusting his blade forward and piercing Connor’s thigh. Connor cried out in pain,

 

“Why? I’ve done nothing to you; I hadn’t met you before last night,” he said.

 

“Because,” Schwarz answered, “There can be only one!” he cried and lunged once more at Connor. The lunge was clumsy, and Connor was able to easily knock the sword from his opponent’s hand, sending it skittering into the nearby tiger enclosure.

 

Connor cut across the back of Schwarz’s knees, forcing him to kneel. He placed his blade at Schwarz’s throat, putting just enough pressure on it to prevent Schwarz from moving. “Do it!” Schwarz spat.

 

“No, there is no need for this. We can walk away. I have nothing against you; I don’t want to kill you.” Connor said, trying to reason with him

 

“Then you’ll die,” Schwarz said, struggling to regain his feet. With a sigh, Connor pulled his blade over his head and delivered the final blow.

 

“There can be only one,” he said.

 

If the battle hadn’t roused every sleeping animal in the zoo, then what followed most certainly did. Lightning lit up the zoo; bolt after bolt of electricity filled the air along with the screams of a man. The screams went unheard though, drowned out by the roars and howls of the animals and the thunder of hooves and feet as they stampeded to get away from the terrifying sight.

 


End file.
